Temptation
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: Optimus Prime is given the biggest temptation he has ever experienced. SLASH, semi-non-con. Don't like? Don't read it.


Optimus gagged as he was thrown across the jail cell. He felt several support struts in his chest give way and he tried not to whine. He could feel pain roaring through his whole body as he struggled to rise. He felt the huge foot strike him in the gut and energon burst past his lips.

He was picked up and slammed against the wall of the cell. His head rolled on his neck and he stared up at the monster sneering down at him. He felt the brute's hand settle on his hip and started to crush the delicate armor. He cried out in pain, bringing his foot up to kick worthlessly at the attacker's chest. The monster laughed at him before he was flung across the cell again.

He heard the struts on his back shatter on impact. He felt the scream rip past his lips, forcing energon up through his throat at the same time. Energon splattered against the floor as he fell onto his hands and knees. His arms were shaking badly and he could hardly keep himself upright. Heavy footsteps headed towards him and he wondered for the millionth time why Primus chose to spit on him?

First, Prowl's neck is practically snapped when he tried to get loose from his restraints to save him. The Decepticons had thrown him around like a ragdoll, laughing as he flopped around like a fish out of water. Then, after they had stopped laughing, Megatron had tossed him through the space bridge to Cybertron and into Shockwave's awaiting claws. He was happy he had been knocked out by the massive double-agent; he had no idea what had happened to him for a long time.

When he had come to, he was shackled with low-powered stasis-cuffs in an Elite Guard holding cell. At first, he had thought that maybe the Autobots had arrested him when they had chased the Decepticons off of Cybertron again. Then, he saw Jazz in the cell opposite him and realized that the truth was the other way around. The Decepticons had won.

Bulkhead had been paraded around as a hero of the Decepticons. After he had been thoroughly ruined in the optics of the Autobots that still posed as a resistant force, he was set before a firing squad. His entire team watched as he was shot down without any trial. Prowl had been handed over to the bounty hunter Lockdown after the large mech had handed over a team of rebels to Megatron. Optimus had not heard from his young friend since.

He could not even begin to imagine what was happening to Bumblebee. The youngest member of the team had been given to Blitzwing as a gift for his loyalty. Last time he had seen him, he was chained to the triple-changer's bed and surrounded by numerous interface toys. Optimus had quickly looked away to save his young friend some dignity.

He wasn't sure what had happened to Ratchet. He hoped that he was still fighting with the rebels, but his spark whimpered that he and the ship had been blasted out of the sky by a Decepticon warship. He wasn't even sure what had happened to Sari or any of the other Autobots, but he knew it could not have been good.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts and he stared up into the evil smile and glowing optics of his attacker. The hand tightened around the armor, the thick digits denting the metal without much trouble. Optimus whimpered in pain, reaching up weakly to try to push his hand away. The grin widened to show off the long, thin fangs before the fingers dove into the Autobot sigil on his shoulder.

He screamed in agony as the monster turned his hand inside of his shoulder. The broken armor shattered further as the massive mech continued to twist his fingers around. Then, as if by some miracle, they were gone. Optimus blinked weakly, watching the thick, black digits as the mech pulled back. He could feel his life ebbing away, the energon loss and severe damage taking its toll. He was not designed for this kind of abuse and he was going to be free of it very, very soon.

He watched the mech as he pressed his energon covered fingers to his mouth and let out a deep purr. The massive mech rubbed the energon over his lips, almost as if he was savouring a tasty treat. Then, he stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them happily. Optimus watched in disgust as the brute's long glossa slipped out to loop around one digit. He moaned in delight, as if it was the most delightful thing he had ever tasted in his life.

Optimus felt his tank turn over and he turned his head to the side in case he threw up. He heard the massive mech move over him and he felt something wet and sticky drop onto his mouth. His glossa licked his lips on instinct and he almost gagged in disgust; it was his energon. He offlined his optics quickly, not wanting to look at his attacker's face as he leant in far too close for comfort.

"Want a last kiss, Autobot?" the mech purred into his audio.

Optimus could feel the heat from the other mech's body and he shuddered in horror. Why was he that close to him and why was he asking such a stupid question. He tried to turn his head away and found the massive, energon-covered hand settle on his white throat. The mech's purring increased ten-fold and he felt his whole body shudder.

"Stop bullying me," he hissed softly. "Just kill me already."

"Aw, and lose all the fun?" the mech sneered before he leant down and licked the energon off of his lips. "No, you don't deserve such grace."

"I'm going to die soon," Optimus growled, already feeling his less than important functions shutting down. "You don't have time to have fun; just leave me alone."

He felt his optic shutters close over his already offline optics. Everything was preparing for his final shutdown. He tried to turn his head to rest it on his shoulder, but the brute would have none of it.

"No," he growled hungrily, "you will not die. I have something special for your future destiny."

Optimus felt the mech's mouth on his neck and shivered at the sensation. He did not like it and was more than happy to be going offline. He heard the brute sneer in his audio before he called over his com-link for a medic to get down to the holding cells. Optimus quickly slipped into sweet oblivion at that point and did not hear the medic arrive.

He awoke to the feel of soft materials beneath his frame. He onlined his optics, ignoring the fuzziness that blurred his vision, and stared at the heating blankets beneath him. Only the most elite and privileged could afford such oddities.

Usually, Cybertronians recharged without the need of something to keep them warm. Many low-caste mechs and femmes were found froze on their berths from their systems shutting down at night as a result. But the average mech could keep himself cozy when he drifted off to recharge and he would wake up with nothing more than frost on his optics on the coldest of nights.

He wracked his CPU to try to guess who could afford such lavished luxuries. He turned the gorgeous purple material over and over in his hand, marvelling at the softness and how warm it was. He sighed softly and snuggled into it, throwing the blankets over him to curl up like an Earth cat. He was definitely in the Well of All Sparks to receive such a luxury. Maybe Primus did love him after all.

"Enjoying yourself?" a deep, dangerous voice called.

Optimus felt his energon run cold and he turned his head to look at the door to the room. He had not noticed the door, or the room for that matter, and now he loathed himself. His attacker was leaning against the doorframe with the most lecherous grin on his face that he had ever seen in his whole existence. It scared him to his core.

He made to bolt, only to remember too late that he was wrapped in blankets, and wound up in a tangled mess on the ground. The mech in the doorway barked with laughter as he kicked desperately at the blankets. He cursed their existence, wanting the mech and the blankets to go to the deepest reaches of the Pit. When he was finally free of the infernal things, he rolled to his feet and glared at the mech.

"What do you want, Megatron?" he demanded.

The massive mech just smirked as he straightened up and made his way towards him. Optimus watched as the door locked itself behind his attacker and his fuel tank sank even lower in his chest; there was no escape. He wanted a weapon, anything to protect himself from the tyrant, but all of his weapons, even his grapplers, had been taken away. He watched Megatron approach and started side-stepping him.

The massive mech merely glanced at him before picking the blanket up. He completely ignored him as he remade the berth, smoothing the blanket out so that there were no creases. Optimus had to admit that he was rather surprised by the tyrant's attention to detail. He realized that he had just lost his chance to look for an escape and cursed himself as he turned to run.

He felt Megatron's hand wrap around his waist before he had even taken three steps. He cried out in denial as he was easily scooped up, his torso dangling over Megatron's arm to leave his aft pointing straight up into the air. He was tossed onto the berth and he rolled over to try to scramble away. Megatron's full weight fell on him and pinned him to the bed. His hand crept up to run down the length of his windshield and he shivered unintentionally.

"Leaving so soon?" Megatron purred into his audio. "The fun hasn't even started yet."

"You're sick," Optimus hissed as he tried to wiggle away. "What do you want from me?"

He yelped in surprise as Megatron's dental bands nipped the tip of his antenna. "You'll see," he growled.

Optimus was flipped over and he stared up at Megatron as the massive mech rubbed his hands against his hips. He let out a strained whine in spite of himself and Megatron's grin made him feel sick to his tank. He looked away, feeling thousands of words bubble up to his lips, but he bit them back to stop from making the torture worse.

Megatron's fingers trailed over his cod piece and he shuddered against the touch. He whimpered and tried to push his hand away, whimpering that he didn't want this. Megatron's optics narrowed in annoyance and his fingers tightened around the armor hiding his intimate circuits. With a few controlled movements, the cod piece was nestled in the palm of Megatron's hand. The tyrant's optics narrowed in amusement.

"So, you _do_ have a port," he chuckled. "I thought that Prime was just being an idiot."

It was true; Optimus Prime had a port. Not that he was embarrassed by it by any means. There were innumerable mechs that had ports rather than tubes. It was a sign that these mechs were capable of carrying. He was sure that there were some in the populace that had both a port and a tube, he had never seen the point of getting the upgrade. Sure, it had gotten on Elita-one's nerves, but he was more attracted to mechs than her anyways.

Of course, Sentinel had not been impressed when he found out and teased him constantly about it. That was, until he had heard that Ultra Magnus had taken an interest in him. Optimus winced at the memory, wishing he had not gone down that thought. Megatron must have felt the wince because he was now watching him with concerned optics.

"Is this your first time, little Autobot?" he asked in a startlingly gentle voice.

Optimus shook his head and looked away. Megatron's hand trailed over his cheek and his lips found his, the gentle touch enough to scare him more than the harsh beatings. Optimus stared up at Megatron as the huge mech pulled off his own cod piece and pushed both onto the floor without a second glance. Optimus stared at the mech's large tube and felt his port clench painfully.

"You won't fit," he whimpered, trying desperately to cross his legs.

"I will be gentle," Megatron promised.

That statement did not make him feel any better as he watched Megatron move them both around. The wires around his tube were reaching for his port, the electricity already jumping from one end to another as Megatron's excitement and lust made itself known. He whimpered and closed his optics tightly.

He felt Megatron enter him and he screamed in pain as he was stretched to his limits. He withered and cried, his foot kicking repeatedly at Megatron's hip. He wanted him out and he wanted to curl up to protect himself. Megatron's hands settled on either side of his head and Optimus could see the pained grimace on his face.

Megatron's fingers trailed over his antennas and murmured in spite of his own pain. He leant his forehead against Optimus' and growled softly as he tried to make himself fit. Optimus cried out as he was stretched more, big, fat tears rolling down his face as the pain intensified. Then, the first wave of electricity coursed into him and the reaction was automatic.

He let out a loud wail of pleasure and arched up towards Megatron's waist. His mouth gaped open and he stared blindly at the ceiling. He could still feel the constant ache and pain in his port at the intrusive tube, but the rest of him was being lavished with pleasure as Megatron's wires found the plug-ins they were searching for. He tried to return the pleasure to make a proper loop, but it was like hitting a wall. He whined and reached up to stroke the massive mech's helm.

"Too…too much," he managed to whine out.

His throat was starting to close off to stop any sound from coming out. It was a survival technique that he had learned in his early years of working in the Elite Guard. Megatron's pleasure ride was making it hard for him to adjust quick enough to let him know that he couldn't complete the loop of electricity. Megatron's optics were offline, almost as if he was concentrating on getting the pleasure into him.

"Loop," he ground out, pawing at Megatron's helm to get his attention. "Can't…complete…it."

Megatron's dark red optics onlined and stared at him for a moment. Then, he grunted and moved himself around, earning a cry of pain as the enormous tube was twisted within the confines of his much too small port. The hand that had been pawing at Megatron's helmet now clutched hard enough to actually make a dent in the armor. Megatron's optic ridge rose in surprise as he reached up to take hold of Optimus' hand. He brought his hand to his mouth and gently kissed it, murmuring softly.

Megatron gently ran his hands down Optimus' legs, turning the whines of pain into soft mewls of pleasure. The massive palms settled against silver thighs before he began to spread the much smaller mech's legs wider. Surprisingly, the pain diminished slightly and Optimus could manage the sensation better. He stared up at Megatron as the mech slid himself in a little deeper and was able to add more wires into the internal connection ports and the loop was completed.

The excess electricity that had been building and building within him, poured down the link. Megatron's feral snarl of delight was all Optimus had to hear to know that he was enjoying himself. Cautiously, he reached up and wrapped his arms around the tyrant's neck. Megatron growled in approval as one black hand slid behind his helm and brought him close enough to kiss. Optimus gasped in surprise and almost gagged as Megatron's massive glossa took advantage of the opening.

The large glossa mapped out his mouth and, in spite of everything, Optimus found himself playing with the glossa. He ran his glossa along the huge piece of metal in his mouth and found that it tasted good. A sudden idea sparked in his mind and the next bout of electricity that surged through him was directed into his mouth. He felt the sparks dancing across his glossa and he pressed it against the underside of Megatron's. The other glossa twitched erratically in his mouth and Megatron moaned in delight.

"You clever little Autobot," Megatron growled as his hand practically scratched the glass on his chest.

Optimus smiled as he pulled back. Megatron licked his lips, the predatory gleam re-entering his optics. The electricity began to pulse faster into him and his hips bucked in response, moaning and whining in pleasure. Megatron was growling hungrily, running his glossa over every inch of armor that he could reach. Optimus moaned and bucked, leaning into that talented glossa.

Time lost all meaning as pleasure ran over his body. It was lavished so willingly onto him and he gave it back just as willingly. At one point, Optimus took Megatron's lip between his dental bands and gently sucked on it. It seemed that Megatron was enjoying the treatment and was letting him take control with the pleasuring. The feeling was weird to be so dominant since he always had been the submissive partner. It was almost as if Megatron knew this.

When it finally came time to overload, it was fast and rather violent. Optimus moaned so loudly that he was sure his voice-box was going to short-circuit. Megatron practically collapsed on top of him with the loudest roar he had ever heard in his life. The fact that his audios still worked surprised him greatly.

"So very nice," Megatron purred. "What an adorable little Autobot."

Optimus let out a faint murmur before he fell into a deep recharge.

When he came to, he found himself completely covered by the warm heating blankets. His cod piece was back on, hiding his intimacy from the world. He was a little sore and his port was throbbing irritatingly, but it was something he could stand. He rubbed his sore area thoughtfully before he became aware of the solid object against his back.

He glanced over his shoulder and gawked at Megatron. He was snuggled up against him, his massive head sitting delicately between his shoulders. He was recharging soundly, as if nothing in the world could bother him. The night before slammed hard into Optimus' CPU and he felt his whole tank turn over.

He felt the hands on his waist and started clawing at them to get off. Megatron's face scrunched up and he pulled his arms away just enough for Optimus to get away. He almost fell on his face as he leapt away from the berth, scrambling to get up. He looked around the large room, taking in for the first time just how large it was. He was terrified, he was disgusted, he just wanted to die.

He had been moaning like a pleasure-bot for Megatron. He had wanted more; Pit, he had given it back. The worst part was that his slagging body was begging for Megatron's enormous tube to be back inside of it. He wanted to feel his port stretching and he wanted to feel the entire sensation again, if only to replace the horrible memory of Ultra Magnus taking him. He almost doubled over with a cry of pain as his port clenched so tightly he felt it.

"Autobot," Megatron's voice murmured, slightly groggy with recharge, "come lie down. It will help with the pain."

"Frag off," Optimus hissed. "Just go frag right off!"

Megatron's optic ridge lifted curiously before he stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Optimus found himself unintentionally watching the movement of blankets across the massive Decepticon's crotch, a part of his mind hoping that his cod piece had not been put back on. It was and he had to mentally beat himself to stop staring. He heard Megatron shift and then he was standing up, Primus knows how tall and full, menacing Decepticon glory rolling off of his armor.

Optimus took a step backwards and suddenly found himself on his aft. He grit his dental bands in pain, focusing on his feet to stop himself from crying out. He watched Megatron's feet approach him and braced himself to bolt. He was surprised when the giant picked him up and cradled him against his broad chest.

"My poor little Autobot," Megatron cooed. "Ultra Magnus really did hurt you with that initiation, didn't he? I'll make it all better."

Optimus stared at the tyrant in horror; how had he found out? Had Ultra Magnus told him before he was offlined? What had Megatron done to find everything out? His vents started heaving as he was set down on the berth and his helm was stroked adoringly. He stared at him in fear before the massive mech ran his fingers over the mutilated Autobot symbol on his shoulder.

"I know that you feel like a dirty little whore," he murmured, "but be aware that interfacing does not carry such a negative connotation in the world of the Decepticons. Slag, Starscream and I have interfaced hundreds of times. It does not make you dirty for satisfying a need."

Optimus gawked at the massive mech as he yawned and lay down beside him. His large hand was draped across his waist. It just didn't seem possible for Megatron to be so calm about everything. And yet, here he was cuddling in his recharge as if he was a lover. Was he going to be tossed aside the moment he got bored with him? Or was he just going to be turned into an incubation chamber for the future Decepticon army.

So many thoughts ran through his head, but it vanished as Megatron placed a gentle kiss on his hip and told him to rest. He lay down beside the much larger mech and swallowed nervously. He was scared out of his mind. But, regardless, he snuggled against the huge mech and prayed silently that his torment was finally over.

**Author's note:** Forgot about this earlier because I was rushing to get it up. This is a gift to the wonderful _murr-miay_ on DeviantArt because it is her birthday. She prefers sticky stuff, but I can't write that way so I made a small comprimise. Hope you enjoy it, Murrs!


End file.
